Long Way Home
by AnaCFranco
Summary: Skye never believed in fate but she us willing to reconsider it after she re encounters Grant Ward where she least expected after a year.
1. Finally

** A/N:** So I decided to start a new story about skyeward that sucks, but I still wanted to post it to see what people think.

Any mistakes are mine since English is not my first language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel's Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D..

* * *

It took a while, but they did it! Hydra was finally down once and for all.

Things where finally gonna go back to normal. Well not exactly. Coulson was the director now so they couldn't go back to fly around the world taking missions as they wanted. But at least now they could relax knowing they didn't have to worry with Hydra being on their asses 24/7.

S.H.I.E.L.D. was up and running again and they could proudly say they were S.H.I.E.L.D. agents once again.

Personally for the team, Hydra had made them tighter than ever. That took a while with everything that had happened to them, but they were glad they had each other and that they could call each other family.

Fitzsimmons had finally pulled their heads of their asses and confessed their feelings for each other and now they were happier than ever and even more united than they already were before (which everybody thought it was impossible).

With being the new director, Coulson had to confess he was alive not only to the avengers but to everyone who thought him to be dead, what lead to an emotional reunion with Audrey Nathan with who he was now back together and happy with.

Hunter and Bobbi had gotten back together despite still fighting all the time, which drove each other and the team insane, bu they knew that that Bobbi and Hunter loved each other and that they always worked it out.

And as much as they tried to deny it, everybody knew that there was something happening between May and Trip and May and it wasn't just casual sex, but the team just left them be deciding they would come out with it when they were ready.

Which left Skye, Mack and Ward having to put up with the couples and all the PDA.

Ward had returned to the team after three months of being locked up in vault D. Coulson had realized he was more useful to them out in the field than locked up in some cell, so he set him free, however that freedom came with a prize. Coulson made him wear an electronic bracelet that monitored him 24/7 and also gave him a room now with proper conditions.

Everybody had remained wary around him at first first, but Bobbi, Mack and Hunter realized not long after that they didn't actually had any reason to hate the guy and actually started to get along with him. The rest of the team understandably took longer, but upon realizing that he was doing nothing but trying to help and make up for his past mistakes had given him a chance a little hesitatingly at first. Fitz was surprisingly been the first to forgive him despite his injuries, because that's just who Fitz is and as soon as he saw that Ward was trying to redeem himself, he jumped right in helping him as much as he could, Ward doing the same for him. Simmons, of course had been the next to forgive hi, because she loved Fitz and would do anything for him, so when Fitz asked her to give Ward a second chance she relented. At first was just that, doing it because that was what made Fitz happy, but the more time she spent with Ward and Fitz the more she realized how much the first one wanted to become a better man and she actually forgave him actually becoming closer to him in the process.

As for the two older members of the team, Coulson was reluctant to let Ward back at first but he then realized that he didn't have another choice, since they needed him in the field. With time he realized that Ward was trying to be better so he decided to give him a second chance. May didn't liked to have Ward around at first, but she managed to warm up to his presence and they even started to train together and she even started to sympathize with him and to understand him.

Skye on the other hand, was the only one who found it hard to forgive him. She ignored him and tried to avoid him as much as possible in the beginning consequently distancing herself from the rest of the team since they started to spend more time with Ward. With time she learned to deal with his presence but that was as far as she would go. She kept civil, answered him when he asked her something , said good morning and goodnight, communicated with him when it was necessary for missions but that was pretty much it. There wasn't small talk, they didn't shared laughs or played battleship and other games anymore. She couldn't allow herself to become vulnerable around him. So she built her walls up. A broken heart was enough once.

Heartbreak was the last thing she wanted right now. After all she had been trough in the last two years, all she wanted was some piece and quiet in her live, and to settle down like she always dreamed of. That's what made her make the decision she did and do what she was about to do next.

Moving across the base, Skye found her way to Coulson's office.

She knocked on his door and waited for Coulson to answer before getting in. Once inside, Skye took a deep breath to prepare herself for the conversation she was about to have.

"Skye, is there something I can do for you?" Coulson asked noticing Skye was nervous.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure." he said putting what he was doing aside.

Skye took a sit in front of Coulson before starting to explain what she wanted to do.

"I want to resign from S.H.I.E.L.D.." Skye blurted out not really knowing how to start. "I know that S.H.I.E.L.D. just got back up all but all that happened this last two years made me realize that this is not the type of life I want. I don't want to spend my life running and hiding, and I know we don't have to do that anymore but I also don't want to spend my life from on side to the other running missions. I want to settle down and have a place I can call my home, I want to have a family, and I can't do that if I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. I'm sorry A.C...

"Skye... I totally understand your decision. After everything you've been trough this last two years you deserve happiness and If leaving makes you happy then leave, it's your decision not mine and I can't do anything about it. All of us wish we could have a normal live, but we knew that we wouldn't be able to have it, so I understand why you would want to leave." Coulson said hiding how sad he really was about it.

"Thanks A.C. It means a lot to hear that. And of course I'll keep in contact with you guys, and if you ever need me to do some work trough my laptop you can contact me any time and I'll be happy to do it." Skye said.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind. Have you told anyone about this yet? Coulson asked.

"No, not yet." Skye said only now realizing she had to tell the team she was leaving "But I know I have to. I just don't know how to break the news."

"Just don't leave without saying goodbye." Coulson advised " That alone would hurt more than simple fact that you're leaving.

"I'm sorry." Skye apologized again realizing that by leaving she would be hurting the team that she saw more as a family.

"You don't have to apologize Skye, like I said before, If leaving will make you happy than there's nothing we can do about it. And that extends to the rest of the team to. If that's what you really want don't let us stop you."

"Thanks." Skye found herself saying again. "Now if you excuse me, I have some news to deliver." she said getting up and walking towards the door.

"If you want I could call the team for briefing and you can tell them all together." Coulson offered before Skye left.

"That would be great, thanks A.C." Skye said. And with that she was out of the door thinking about how to deliver the news to the team.

She was thankful that Coulson offered to call the entire team for briefing because Skye was sure she couldn't say she was leaving more than once.

A while later when she was in her bunk she heard Coulson call the tea to the command center over the comms and started to head there, starting to feel nervous.

When she got there the rest of the team, apart from Coulson and May, was already there talking excitedly with each other.

Skye entered the command center stopping next to Simmons listening to their talk until a few minutes later Coulson entered the room, May following close behind.

"Sir, we have a mission already?" Ward asked before Coulson could start to explain why they were there.

"Our first mission as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents again, how exciting!" Simmons spoke enthusiastically.

Coulson merely smirked at Simmon's enthusiasm before starting to explain the real reason to why they were there for.

"We don't have a mission yet guys. This is about something else. But I think it's better if I let Skye explain." Coulson said looking pointedly at the person in question.

"Skye? What's going on? What do you have to explain to us?" asked Simmons in worried tone.

Skye took a deep breath before starting to explain.

"I decided to resign from S.H.I.E.L.D.." Skye started looking around to see the team's reactions before continuing "In this last two years I realized that I don't to live like this, hiding and fighting all the time. I want to settle down and have a normal life, have a family like I always wanted as a kid."

Well... I suppose there's nothing we can do to change your mind so..." Simmons was the first one to speak sounding sad.

I'm sorry Simmons but I made my decision." Skye said sadly moving to hug her.

"Well at least you didn't left without saying anything." Fitz said trying to help.

"I would never do that Fitz." Skye promised moving out of Simmon's arms to hug Fitz.

"We're gonna miss you, baby girl." Trip said hugging her when Fitz left go of her.

"I'm gonna miss you guys too." Skye said hugging him back.

Soon everybody took their turns hugging Skye, saying how much they were going to miss her or trying to convince her to stay. Ward, however, just stood in the same place, not moving to give her hug or to say anything. Skye tried to catch his gaze to see his reaction to her leaving but was stopped from doing so by Simmons, who got her attention once again.

"We should throw you a goodbye party before you leave." Simmons said excitedly "Do we even have time to plan it?" she asked more to herself than to Skye.

"Jemma, calm down." Skye said interrupting her "I don't know when I'm leaving yet. I don't even know where I want to go to yet."

"Right. Sorry I just got excited about the party. You know how I get with those. But I'm glad that you're staying for a while longer."

Skye smiled at her before looking around, realizing that the team had cleared out of the command center leaving only her, Jemma and Fitz. Ward had left too which meant she had lost the opportunity to talk to him like she wanted to, so that they could work things trough. She knew she would have to talk to him, find closer with him before she left.

"Skye? Are you listening to me?" Jemma asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry Jemma, I got distracted. Can you repeat what you were saying?"

And with that Simmons started to explain everything she said before about the plans for the goodbye party for Skye.


	2. Last Time

**A/N:** Thank you for everyone that followed and favorited the story. I'm sorry if this sucks. Also if anyone has any suggestions on how I can make this story better I'm opened to suggestion.

Any mistakes are mine.

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D..

* * *

The month had gone by quickly. Skye had spend most of her time looking for a house in a quiet zone in between missions which she found not long after and also finding a job in the same area which she also found without trouble in a company that needed someone in the field of computer science. She had everything ready and had even started packing already and now she was going on her last mission as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, something she was happy and sad about.

They were currently in the conference room waiting for Coulson to come and start briefing. She was standing next to Ward who she was still meant to talk to. With all that she had to do she kept forgetting it and pushing it aside but she knew she had to do it before she left and her time was running out.

A moment later Coulson walk into the room bringing Skye out of her thoughts.

"So... What's gonna be my last mission A.C.? It better be something good."

Coulson chuckled at that before saying "It's nothing big. We just need to go confirm an 0-8-4, sorry."

"Where exactly?" she asked.

"In New York."

"It's not even somewhere exciting." Skye whined "At least tell me I'll be going in the field."

Coulson gave her an apologetic smile before saying "We could really use you running comms. It's nothing big really. Fitzsimons just need to go in to confirm with someone to offer coverage in case of an hostile situation and then we'll just have to secure it."

"I get it AC, it's cool." she said.

"And who will be going in with us, sir?" Simmons asked not being able to hide her excitement over going on missions again.

"That would be agent Ward." Coulson said looking at Simmons and then at Ward.

Ward simply nodded at him in confirmation.

"Alright. gear up people, we'll be landing in an hour." he said since they currently on the bus heading for the location where the 0-8-4 was reported.

Skye then walked out of the door going to the lounge to retrieve her laptop before going back to the conference room, from where everybody had already cleared out, to set up the comms.

Half an hour later the plane landed and Coulson, Fitzsimmons and Ward went to the location while May and Skye stayed behind on the bus. The rest of the team had stayed behind at the base since it wasn't necessary for them to come.

The mission went off without a hitch. Fitz and Simmons analyzed the 0-8-4 and concluded that it wasn't life threatening so they managed to get it on the plane and bring it to the base where they could analyze it more thoroughly. They did encountered some hostiles but Ward managed to handle them with minimal injuries that he brushed off when Simmons insisted to take a look at them and patch him up.

Soon they were back at the base and Skye saw the opportunity to do what she'd been avoiding doing for the last month when she saw Ward slip to his room with a first aid kit in hand.

She entered his room after him making sure no one had seen her and locked the door behind her. She had the advantage that he had he had his back turned to her so he still hadn't acknowledged his presence. He had removed his shirt before she entered the room and was now rummaging trough the first aid kit looking for something.

"Do you need something?" he asked starling her. She though he didn't knew she was there.

"Jesus! You scared me."

He turned to face her and only then did she saw how deep his injuries really went.

"You told Simmons it was just skin deep." she chastised him before he could say anything else, moving closer to him to take a better look at his wounded shoulder were she was sure a bullet had logged.

"It's no big deal really, I had worse." he tried to reassure her, then asking "What are you doing here anyway?"

She ignored his question and instead said "Just shut up and sit down, you dumb ass." shoving him gently by the chest until he was were she wanted him to be.

"Did you ever did this before?" he asked curiously when he realized what she wanted to do.

"Yes, don't worry. Simmons taught how to treat a gunshot wound so you don't have to be afraid I'll kill you or something." she said reaching for the med kit and taking out what she needed.

They both stayed quiet while she tended to his wound relishing on the feeling of being so close together after spending so long keeping their distances. Once she finished she moved away from him getting everything back in the first aid kit but she didn't leave right away.

"Thanks for patching me up." Ward said "But you didn't come here just for that, did you?" he asked then.

"I thought we should talk." Skye admitted.

"Okay." he said stretching the word.

"I mean, I'm leaving tomorrow and I didn't want to leave things between us like they are now, you know."

"Okay, I'm listening."

Skye opened her mouth to start explaining herself to him but was stop from actually doing it by a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Ward called out.

"Hey Ward, it's me." they heard Fitz say trough the door "I just needed help with something in the lab, but if you're busy now it's cool, we can do it later."

"It's fine, Fitz. Just give me a minute, I'll be right there."

"Okay, thanks." They heard him say before footsteps walking way.

"This will take more than a minute." Skye informed him.

"I know. I'm sorry. Maybe we can talk later?" he suggested already moving to the door of his bunk after putting his shirt back on.

"Yeah, sure." Skye sighed not really knowing what else she could say or do.

"Okay, well talk later." he promised her and then he was out of the room.

For a moment Skye just stood there in the middle of Ward's room, not knowing what do. But a moment later she decided to leave before anyone catch her there and jumped to the wrong conclusions.

She left the room with the intention of going to her own and take a shower but was stopped in her way there by Simmons showing up in front of her. Thankfully she hadn't seen were Skye had had come from.

"Skye, there you are. I was looking for you." Jemma said coming to an halt in front of Skye who was still standing in front of Ward's bunk door.

"Here I am. Need anything?" Skye asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget the party tonight." Jemma said.

"Don't worry Jemma, I haven't forgotten." Skye reassured her friend before walking to her room, Simmons following behind her "I was actually heading to my room right now to have a shower and get ready."

"Oh, great!" she said excitedly before her expression fell "I'm really gonna miss you, you know?"

"I Know Jemma, I'm sorry. I'm really gonna miss you too." Skye said giving her best friend a sad smile when she stopped in front of the door to her room.

"You'll still keep in touch, right?"

"Of course I will. I wouldn't be able to not talk to you at least once a week."

"At least that."

"I'm gonna go shower now, I'll see you later, okay?"

"See you later." she heard Simmons say before closing the door of her room.

She then went to have a quick shower and get ready for the party. After she showered she putted o jeans and a button down, since it was just the team and noting big or fancy.

After getting dressed she went in search of Simmons finding not long after in the common area with the rest of the team as well. The party wasn't nothing bid g like she expected, just some snacks and drinks.

"So..." she started when she entered the room "What's the plan for tonight?"

"Yeah, what exactly do you have planned?" Hunter asked Simmons, mocking curiosity in his tone. "This isn't even a real party." he complained.

"Please, your definition of having a party is getting drunk until you don't remember anything the next day, make a complete fool of yourself and then falling asleep at the most random place possible." Bobbi reprimanded him.

"I was thinking that maybe we could watch a couple of movies or play some games if you wanted to. You can choose." Jemma said to Skye a little too loudly before Bobbi and Hunter could start one of their fights.

"That sounds great." Skye said.

"That sounds boring." Hunter complained once again "Is that your concept of a party?"

"No." Simmons defended herself "But I thought it would be better if we did something all together instead of having a big party were we can't even talk to each other." she said looking at Skye for approval.

"I think that's great Simmons." Skye assured her friend "Maybe we could watch a movie." she suggested.

Simmons smiled gratefully at Skye before asking her "What movie would you like to watch?"

"I'm okay with watching anything, really." Skye answered her moving to sit beside her on the couch.

"We could watch one of your favorites and maybe play some games after that." Jemma suggested.

"That sounds great." Skye said.

Only then did she noticed that Ward was also there sitting quietly in the corner of the room watching the whole thing. She tried to catch his gaze but it was too late because the next moment he was in deep conversation with Fitz and Simmons was getting her attention again so they could choose what movie to watch.

They all spent the evening watching a couple of Skye's favorite movies and playing games all the while having snacks and a couple of beers while talking and telling stories from missions.

Skye then realized that she wouldn't be able to talk to Ward and that maybe be able to get closure with him like she wanted to. She sighed and brought herself out of her thoughts putting her attention back n the movie they were watching.

A moment later Ward suddenly got up and stretched before saying "I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted. Goodnight."

He got a chorus of 'Goodnight's' and walked out of the room.

Skye saw it as her opportunity to talk to him so she waited a couple of minutes, to not raise suspicions, before getting up herself.

"I think I'm going to bed too." she said stretching.

"Already?" Simmons asked sadly.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Simmons, but I'm exhausted and it's gonna be a long day tomorrow. Goodnight."

They all said their "Goodnight's" and then she left the common area going straight to Ward's room knowing that no one would see her.

She knocked on his door tentatively and a moment later he opened it looking to surprised to see her.

"Thought we could finally have that talk." she said answering his unasked question.

Is only answer was to move to the side and gesture for her to get in. She walked inside and he closed the door behind her before turning to face her.

"OK." he said preparing himself for what was to come "I'm listening."


	3. There's Nothing To Forgive

**A/N: **Thank You to everyone who commented followed and favorited this. Hope everyone likes this chapter.

Comments are always appreciated and if anyone has any idea of how to make this story better plot wise and in my way of writing I would love to know.

Also, this chapter contains some scenes of sexual nature, really bad written ones, but still.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Marvel's Agents Of Shield.

* * *

Skye didn't talked for a few minutes not knowing where to start. They were sitting side by side on his bed in complete silence until he grew impatient.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

Skye took a deep breath before saying. "First of all, I wanted to apologize."

"For what exactly?" he asked confused. Not knowing what she had to apologize for.

"For the way I treated you since you came back to the team. You were trying to change and prove that you are a good man and I didn't even gave you a chance. I regret that. And now I'm leaving and I won't be able to get to know the new you, like I wish I had." she explained truly regretting it.

"I get why you treated me the way you did, Skye. I hurt you and I shouldn't have expected you to forgive me the moment you saw me. I didn't expected it." he said.

"I do though. I forgive you. I actually think I forgave you a long time ago. And I wanted to talk to you and to tell you, but you were always sure to keep your distance so I didn't knew how to go to you and to do it."

"I kept my distance because I thought that's what you wanted. I thought you didn't want anything to do with me. But I never stop wanting to earn your forgiveness. I just didn't knew how to do it and keep my distance at the same time." he explained.

"But you did. Every time you protected the team, every time you put yourself in danger to keep us safe. I saw that you were a good man, that you are a good man. But I was scared. I was scared of telling you I forgave you and let you in again. I was scared of having my heart broken by you again. But now I regret that, I regret not giving you a chance."

"It's to late for that now. We can't go back in time. All we can do is move forward and not let the past eat away at us."

"I know. I just wanted you to know that I never hated you, no matter how much I wanted to. But you hurt me and it wasn't easy for me to get over that."

"I know I hurt you, Skye. And I regret that, a lot. So even if you did hated me, I wouldn't blame you. I deserved it."

"I never did, though."

"Glad to know that." he said turning his head to offer her a small smile before looking ahead again "Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

Skye sighed and reached to hold his hand " I'm gonna miss you. I know we haven't really talked much this past year or spent time together, but I'm still gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too." he said turning to face her once again, not realizing how close they had gotten.

"You know" she said eyes locked with his "Despite everything that happened this past two years, I don't think I ever stopped feeling the way I do about you."

"And how do you feel about me?" he asked inching closer to her.

Skye didn't answered the question, instead she closed the gap between them and kissed him hesitantly, giving him the chance to pull away.

But he didn't. He just lifted his hand from hers and cupped her cheek in both his hands, kissing her harder.

She responded to the kiss enthusiastically, lifting her hand and running her hands trough the short strands of his hair.

When he bit down on her bottom lip to deepened the kiss she moved to straddle his lap not even thinking about what she was doing.

A moment later, however, he pulled way, breaking the kiss and looking her in the eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked her with a dazed look on his face.

"Sorry." she said giving him a weak smile "I got carried away. I guess I thought you felt the same way but I guess I was wrong so..." she trailed off moving off his lap but him stopped by him pulling her back towards him.

"I do still feel the same way too, Skye. But I know that this won't change your mind and that you will still leave tomorrow. So I don't think that letting something happen between us now is a good idea."

"You're right. I still want to leave tomorrow. I don't want to leave like this and my mind hasn't changed since a month ago." she said sadly before her face lighting up and saying "I know this is a little impulse and our of nowhere but maybe you could come with me. We could start a new live together, start from scratch."

Ward smiled at her sadly and said "I'm sorry Skye but I can't. I can't leave yet. There's still a lot I need to make up for."

"You spent the last year doing just that. Isn't it enough?"

"If it is then I don't feel that way. Maybe one day I will and I'll be ready to leave all of this behind, but I can't yet."

Skye nodded in understanding and then sighed sadly.

"It just sucks that we finally managed to talk things trough but we still can't start anything. I just wished I'd had the guts to talk to you a year ago. If I did things would be a lot more different now." she said.

"We can't think about what could have been." he said caressing her cheek "all we can do now is focus on the present, on the moment."

You're right. And in the moment what I want is you. We can worry about everything else later. Let's just for once do what we both want without thinking about the consequences this may have."

"I just don't want you to regret this." he said earnestly.

"I won't." she reassured him moving to kiss him, not giving him a chance to make up any more excuses.

But this time he didn't pull away and a moment later she feels his hands grab her hips decidedly pulling her closer in his lap.

At first is just lips moving slowly, tentatively against each other relishing on being so close after keeping their distances for so long. But he soon grows inpatient and snacks his arms around her waist pulling her closer, bitting her bottom lip and making her gasp against his mouth so he can deepen the kiss.

Soon things get intense, his hands touching everywhere he can reach, her waist, her back, her hair while his tongue explores her mouth hotly. She's, for her part better runs her hands trough his hairmassaging his scalp before moving to his shoulders, pulling by his back so she can pull him closer to her still.

He then started leaving a trail of kisses down her neck taking time to suck on her pulse point before moving down to her collarbone where he really sucks with the sole purpose of leaving his mark, making her moan in the process.

She pushes against his shoulders then, and for a moment he thinks she changed her mind, that she doesn't want this, but a moment later she's pulling her shirt over her head, the reaching for the hem of his next so she can remove it as well in whith him being more than happy to assist.

For a moment they just stay like that there taking each other in, memorizing every inch of each other's skin, but then he's moving again for another bruising kiss that takes both their breaths away. He brushes his hands against her ribs, moving up until he's he's cupping her bra clad breasts then reaching around her so he can remove her bra.

Once he gets rid of the garment he moves to lay her down against the cold sheets of his bed and taking a moment to admire her.

"What?" she asks noticing the look on his face

"Nothing." he says shaking his head before leaning over her and capturing her lips once again. "You're just beautiful." he said when he pulled back.

He takes a moment to really look at her his eyes darken with lust a the sight in front of him and then he started leaving a trail of kisses down her neck trough her collarbone until he reaches her breasts taking his time to kiss and suck in each of them He then keeps moving down kissing her stomach, her scars, her hipbones, every inch of skin he can reach.

He then slowly unbuttons her jeans pulling the zipper down slowly, removing her jeans and underwear in one go down her legs just as slow as ever before moving back up, sliding his hands over the smooth skin of her legs before settling between them, where he knows she needs him the most surging forward and taking his time to pay attention to that area.

"Grant, please, I need you."she all but moaned moving a hand to pull at his hair.

Hearing her moan he moved up until he was face to face with her kissing her softly.

"Grant, please." she repeated impatiently against his lips, reaching down to try to pull his pants and underwear down his hips

He helps her in the process of removing the rest of his clothes and soon their back in each other's arms now both completely naked. He rubbed the underside of his length against her for a moment before taking himself in hand and positioning himself at her entrace before looking into her eyes, asking for confirmation.

She just smiled at him kissing him softly and then he was inside her in one stroke, her swallowing his moan with a kiss.

They didn't move for a moment savoring in the feel of each other and how he filled her so perfectly.

He then started moving in and out of her, first slowly but soon peaking up speed as they both reached their endings, his hands moving to lace with hers over her head before he moved one down her body to rub her clit making her reach her end.

Her walls clenching around him brought him to his own end and they came together moaning each other's names before they stoped each other with a kiss to not make much noise.

They stayed like that for a moment, with him still inside her, catching their breathes and not ready to move away from each other just yet.

After just laying in each other's arms for a few moments, Ward rolled over onto his back with her following suit and curling into his side with her head on his chest listening to the now steady beat of his heart.

"You're okay?" he said a while later breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"Hmm. I'm more than okay. You?"

"I'm fine." he said sounding distant, deep in thought.

"You know," she spiked up after a moment of silence "It really sucks that we won't be able to that again."

He chuckled and said "You never know."

"Well, I would love for that to happen. But we're not even sure we'll see each other again after tomorrow, so..." she said her tone turning a little sad.

"Well, I'm a hopeful person." he said softly caressing her cheek.

"Then I guess we'll see." she said before they both went quiet again.

A few minutes later she said "I'm really gonna miss you." in a sad tone.

"I'm gonna miss you too." he said stroking her back softly.

"If you want I can leave." she suggested a moment later a little uncertain.

"It's okay. You can stay." he said not wanting her to leave just yet.

"Okay." she said already starting to fall asleep happy to do it in his arms even if it was just for one night just wanting to enjoy it.


End file.
